Heath and Z
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: Zoey comes over to Heath's house while his parents are away. -takes place in earlier books but it doesn't really matter.-  Smut, oneshot


**No, i don't own any of this**

**I wrote this in a matter of like 3 hours so i hope u enjoy my crap! :D **

**If u see any grammar, spelling or any other kind of mistakes plz let me know so i can correct them as soon as possible :) **

**If you've never read these books b4 it's ok you don't have to. You'll know what's going on in my fic just fine :P. **

**oh and btw i really could not think of a name for this story so if u have a suggestion plz don't hesitate to share.**

* * *

><p>Heath pressed me against his living room wall with such force that a picture of his family fell to the ground with a loud crack.<p>

"Heath," I panted. "What about Erik?"

"Fuck him," he replied while connecting our lips in a long fiery kiss. "On second thought," Heath said after breaking our kiss. "Fuck me."

"Heath…" I chastised but could help giggling. My childish moment was gone in an instant as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to him. I gasped and moaned in pleasure and shock as his thigh began to rub on the sensitive area hidden beneath my jeans. "This… isn't … right." I said between breaths as he continued to rub harder and faster with his thigh. "I'm a … vampire."

"And I'm a human," He finished for me and stopped rubbing his thigh against me. In a way I was sad that he'd stopped, but tried not to show it on my face. "And you really think I care?"

"You should," I replied, finally regaining my breath. I pushed him aside and began to make my way to his front door, but in an instant his hands were on my waist; pulling me back into his arms. I gave a squeak of surprise; I often forgot that the big teddy bear I knew and loved was the quarter back of the football team.

"Drink from me Zo," He begged as he tilted his head to show the vein in his neck.

My mouth instantly began to water. Not taking my eyes from his neck, I forced the words, "No Heath…" But it was too late. While I'd been engrossed in the perfect shape and smell of Heath's neck I hadn't noticed that he'd grabbed onto my wrist and brought it up to his neck. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I knew I should have left then, but I'd been fantasizing about his blood, how good it would taste, and by that time I just didn't care what was right and wrong. All I knew was that … I. Wanted. His. blood.

He brought one of my sharp nails up to his neck and pricked the skin ever so slightly. But that's all it took. I smelled the blood long before I saw it. The scent wafted to me faster than I would have thought possible. My mouth began to water even more and I was surprised that I hadn't started drooling. I didn't start to suck until Heath said, "Go ahead, drink Zo," like I was awaiting his approval.

I bent my head and started licking softly. We both felt the pleasure instantly and simultaneously. We shuddered with bliss at the same time and I felt his member harden through his jeans. I pressed my lips to the small wound and began to suck. His blood sent shivers down my spine and the fact that Heath's erection was growing with every pant he took wasn't making myself easy to control. I found myself grabbing onto Heath's hand and laying it on top of the zipper of my jeans. I stroked my toung up to his ear and whispered way more seductively than I'd thought possible, "Unzip."

His intake of breath and shiver of pleasure was so great that I thought he'd came right there in his pants, but when I moved my hand to the lump in his jeans he felt dry.

He did as told and began to unzip my jean while I rubbed his member softly. I wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Heath going a step further and pulling my jeans and underwear off and let them hang around my ankles. I walked backwards with him until the back of my legs hit the side of his couch.

He looked at me for approval this time. I moved his hand so that his fingers rested nicely next to my clit as my sexual instincts overpowered the voice of reason in my head.

He took the hint.

He began to move his fingers, slowly at first, making me squirm and moan. "Stay still," He chastised. I giggled and then gasped as Heath took advantage of me being distracted and inserted a finger into me. My breathing became ragged and it was literally impossible for me to be still. I sighed and relaxed as I grew use to feeling of his finger. This time Heath moved my hand to his hardened member that lay trapped under the fabric of his jeans. He looked at me, and with a crooked smile said, "It'll give you something to do." I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down so that they mimicked mine. He sighed with relief and pleasure as his member was freed.

He began to move his finger in and out of me. I gasped again and took hold of Heath's erection as gently as I could. I began to pump my fist up and down, up and down, causing him to moan in satisfaction. He inserted another finger and I began to pump faster as the temperature between began to rise.

He came faster than I thought he would.

"Heath…" I panted as he continued to finger me. "I … Can't take … much more." I removed my cum soaked hand from his member and wiped it carelessly on the back of his couch.

"Oh yes you can," He teased in a lust filled voice that made my heart beat even faster than it was now.

He moved his hand to my clit again and rubbed faster. A moan escaped from the deepest region of my throat and I arched my head back in pleasure. My legs began to feel wobbly so I sat casually down on the side of the couch. My head was still arched back when I felt his tongue. "Fuck!" I moaned deeply as Heath's tongue explored a part of me that I'd never let anyone else go near. My whole body began to shake and I grabbed onto Heath's couch for support. When his tongue entered me he seemed to hit my spot instantly.

I wound my hands through his hair and pushed his face closer. I screamed out in pleasure and arched my back. "Heath…" I called out in pants as he continued to play with me. I began to see white and my heart beat grew faster and faster. "Don't stop Heath…!" I shrieked in pleasure as he hit my spot with his tongue again. Everything in my body seemed to explode in the next instant. I arched my back as pleasure over took me "Fuck!" I yelled as my body relaxed and my breath slowed and came in pants.

I felt sore all over as I leapt down from the side of his couch. I felt tears start to form as I recalled what had just happened between me and Heath. I pulled up my pants in anger and felt a few tears drop down to Heath's wooden floor.

He must have seen the tears.

For in his next breath Heath was bellowing desperately, "Zo! I'm so sorry!"

"I don't wanna hear it Heath." I replied coldly as I wiped away the tears that lined my eyes. I furiously put on my shoes, which sat next to Heath front door, and looked back at the boy. His pants were still down and he was still on his knees next to the side of the couch. His eyes were full of shame, sadness and tears. I felt a pang of guilt but smothered it away. Heath may not have meant it but he'd taken advantage of me when he knew I wouldn't have been able to resist.

I sighed, yeah it'd felt good. Hell! It'd felt better than good! It was the most intimate thing she'd ever done with a boy before, but that didn't give Heath the right to do what he did…

Did it?

I sighed again as I looked at him. Heath didn't do anything, I was angry at myself for letting my sexual interests get the better of me. I made my way over to, Heath who was still on the floor, and squatted next to him. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I was just mad at myself." He looked up at me with big hopeful eyes but didn't say a word. I bent forward and connected our lips. "I love you." I whispered. With a smile and mixed emotions I got up and left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter?<strong>

**(Reason for question mark = i really don't know if this is an appropriate Easter present that's all =P)**


End file.
